Nagi's Christmas
by Unofficial Schwarz
Summary: Sequel to 'A Very Schwarz-y Christmas' only this story is by Omi. Silliness. Wierdness. You should probably read the first story for this to make sense no da.


Nagi's Christmas 

The Sequel to 'A Very Schwarz-y Christmas'

By: Omi

Pairings: Slight Nagi/Omi, implied Brad/Schu and Ken/Aya

Rating: PG

Notes: Hi, I'm Omi! I wrote this after reading Nagi's fanfic and saying to her, "That was mushy and stupid. By the way, what were Nagi and Farfie doing at the time?" She said Nagi was taking Farf out for a walk. I asked her to write a fanfic on what THEY did for Christmas, and she said, "You do it no da." So I did. If you haven't read the other one, do it or I'll shoot you with my genki darts of death. Ok, now you can read my fanfic. Here it is.

~~~~~~~~

While Brad and Schu were having a nice, quiet, pleasant, SQUISHY Christmas at home, the rest of Schwarz had different plans. On the day of Christmas Eve, Schu (nice Schu) had assigned the task of taking Farf out for a walk (for he had been spending so much time in his room killing god, he nearly killed himself, and would therefore be unable to kill Ken) to poor, unfortunate Nagi. At the moment, he was out doing this sad task.

Nagi was having an incredibly difficult time keeping Farfarello in check, as well as coming up with a bad enough name to call Schuldich when he got back. Farfie, meanwhile, was having a great amount of fun climbing trees, chasing/stabbing stray dogs, carving bad words in English (that hurt god) into peoples' walls with the knife hidden in his arm, and lighting aflame others' trash/houses/dogs/cats/trees/people themselves, you name it, it's on fire, except for Nagi because he made an amazing psychic bubble of safetyness around himself so the fire can't reach him.

/That goddamn, sonova.../ Nagi thought as Farfie got his god-pointed anger worked off. /Making ME take Farfarello on his walk while HE'S sittin' cozy with CRAWFORD.../ he grumbled a bit. / On CHRISTMAS DAY! 'Course, I only know THAT because Crawford told me so. I don't even know what Christmas is, anyway. I wonder, does Omi celebrate it? (Schu wasn't barging in on his mind during this, his own mind was too... busy.) Oh, well. Who gives a damn./ "F@%K you, Schuldich!!" Nagi shouted aloud.

"Cursing someone on Christmas hurts god," Farf said, a torch in hand, looking at Nagi (while the lucky kitty runs away). "And a kid your age shouldn't cuss so openly."

"Great. LET'S JUST PLEASE GO HOME."

"Ok."

*************************************

"Tadaima!" Nagi shouted angrily as he came back from the walk.

Schuldich jumped six feet, and Brad leapt up from his chair, both blushing. Nagi decided not to ask. If he hadn't been angry, this would have been very funny, though he wouldn't have laughed anyway. Brad had taught him not to laugh. Farfie pulled out a knife, walked up to the TV, and stabbed it. Again. Because he felt like it. Then he went up to his room to kill god some more.

"You... GREEN COAT NAZI!" Nagi shouted (because he'd actually come up with something!) while collecting the shards of the television screen with his mind powers. "Why'd you make ME walk Farf today?!"

"I was busy."

"Yeah, busy my ass. I'm gonna go to the flower shop."

"Why?"

But Nagi didn't bother to wait for an answer. He just up and left.

*************************************

Meanwhile, at the flower shop, Weiß was acting exactly as though it were a normal day. The reason for this is that to them it was, even though to us it's Christmas. Most Japanese people aren't Christian, and if you're not Christian, then Christmas is... a day. Out of 365. Which makes it none too special. However, there were few fangirls, surprisingly, which they didn't understand, but didn't mind. (See, I wanna make the goddamn fangirls Christian so they won't bug Weiß on Christmas, because I'm not a sadist.) They were thinking of something to do when Nagi arrived.

"Nagi!" Omi stated upon taking notice of him.

"Hey. Crawford and Schulich are celebrating Christmas, and I'm not. Can I hang out with you?"

"Ask Aya."

"Shi-ne." Aya growled.

"What he means," said Ken, who appointed himself Aya's translator of his strange, limited vocabulary, one-word sentences, "is that he doesn't like Schwarz people, and that he wants you to go away. Sorry, nothing personal."

"That is too personal. He doesn't like Schwarz people!" said Yohji, who decided to be smart for once.

"Takatori." Aya growled.

"That means, 'No. I didn't say "I don't like YOU," I said "I don't like SCHWARZ people" so it is NOT personal.'"

"Where is my little sister (Aya says this a lot, because Aya is always getting taken away, so it's officially something that has no meaning to him and can be translated)."

"Ok. That means, 'Who made you my *gets slower* translator' Now WAIT! Aya, you can't just go around talking like THAT and expect anybody to understand you!"

"Aya."

"That means 'I don't expect anyone to understand' AYA!!!! You have to actually TALK TO people sometimes!"

"Shi-ne."

"YES YOU DO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ken shouted. Aya and Ken got into an argument about whether Aya is allowed to be Avoidant or not, which gave Nagi time to sneak into the shop and talk to Omi a while.

"Sorry about them," Omi said, pulling Nagi up a chair and sitting down himself.

"That's ok. It's better than at home, where we keep having to get a new TV."

"So, when do you think you're gonna do some evil so we'll have to come kill you again?"

"I dunno. Crawford decides."

"Oh. Well I hope it isn't soon. Is the thing we're working on now caused by you guys? 'Cause if it is, then we'll have to fight you sooner than I wanna."

"You're working on something?"

"I guess not."

Things were being pretty boring, so Nagi said, "Ok. Bye."

"Bye. But why you goin' so soon?"

Nagi didn't want to say, "Because you're boring right now," so he thought quickly and came up with, "Aya and Ken might finish arguing soon. I have to leave before they catch me."

"Oh. Ok, bye!"

Nagi slipped out the door and ran as fast as he could. It turned out that it was a good thing he left then, because as soon as he was gone, Aya and Ken finished arguing, and came in to assist Omi in working the shop for the after-church girls.

********************************

When Nagi got back to the Schwarz house, he went straight to his room and flopped down on his bed. Choosing the point when Nagi was almost asleep to enter the room, Schu came in.

"Hey, Chibi, Crawfie says he foresaw us fighting Weiß in the open lot behind the grocery store. So we're leaving. Come on."

"Do I hafta?"

"Yeah. But it's Christmas. Cheer up."

"Schuldich, I DON'T PARTICIPATE IN YOUR STRANGE RELIGIOUS HOLIDAYS."

"I don't care. Come on anyway."

So Nagi went.

*************************************

"Why are we here again?" Yohji asked as Weiß stood there in the open lot behind the grocery store for no apparent reason.

"The mystic forces of Fate (in other words: PLOT) compelled us to come here, Yohji you idiot!" Ken said, sharpening his claws on a sharpening stone.

Suddenly Schwarz appeared. "Oh. You're right. They are here. I wonder why? Because WE'RE only here because THEY'RE here, so why are THEY here?" Nagi asked.

"I dunno. But don't bother asking; you won't get an intelligible answer." said Schu.

"Schwarz!" Aya exclaimed.

"'Oh look! Schwarz are here!'" translated Ken.

"Yeright," Yohji stated stupidly.

"Crap." Omi muttered. "This means I hafta fight Nagi."

"Yup. Wait. DUH this means you'll have to fight Nagi!" said Yohji.

"Why can't I fight someone else?"

"Because... you fight Nagi."

"Oh."

So they fought. And nobody won. Again. So they all went home. "Aw... MAN!" yawned Schu. "We had to fight Weiß on CHRISTMAS!"

"Who cares?" asked Brad, while Nagi mentally supported this question.

"Um... me! Yeah, I care! I could have been doing better things!"

"Like WHAT?" Nagi asked.

"Um..." Schu replied. "I don't really know, but it's better than fighting people. I mean, I could have spent my time doing PRODUCTIVE things, like making people go crazy and stuff!"

Nagi, who at this point officially did not care, then went to his room and slept, thinking of how life on Earth sucked. 

And that was Christmas.

END

Yay! This is my first Weiß Kreuz ff, hope it turned out ok. Oh, and for those who care, I was NOT trying to make Ken stupid, I was just trying to make him... uh... intelligent in the ways of Aya. The only stupid one was Yohji, because I like making Yohji stupid. Aya has a speech problem, and Omi's Omi, so no one was stupid except Yohji, who really IS stupid. I mean stop picking girlfriends who DIE, man! 

-Omittchi


End file.
